bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue's Senses
Blue's Senses is the 3rd episode of Blue's Clues from season 2. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Tickety *Felt Friends *Frog (debut) *Squirrel (debut) Summary Steve & Blue experiment the 5 senses. Recap Blues leaves tactile visual & audio clues. They play Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to play. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. Steve follows a windup toy as it goes into the bedroom. The windup toy disappears under Steve's bed. He tries to find it but Steve fishes out other objects under his bed. He then feels something that's hard & soft. Not long after that, Steve finds the 1st clue on a box. He draws it in his notebook. Later on, Steve & Blue play Lights On, Lights Off as they clean up in the dark. After about 3 rounds of Lights On, Lights Off, a clue was found on a light. Steve draws the 2nd clue in his notebook. Then, it was mail time. In the Mail time segment, Mailbox couldn't stop laughing. Something was tickling him. As he opens up, Steve realized that there were lots of feathers on the letter that was tickling Mailbox. Steve reads the letter and once he was finished, Steve & Blue skidoo into their computer to do some listening with Squirrel. They hear a bird chirping, a water fountain rushing & a swing squeaking as it rocks back & forth. Suddenly, the squirrels had to leave. Steve finds a clue on a sound note that went choo-choo. Steve draws the 3rd clue in his notebook. Then, he skidoos back home with Blue to the thinking chair to put all the clues together. The clues were a box, a light & a sound note that went choo-choo. Steve thought Blue wanted to put the box over the light and then shaking it until it made a choo-choo sound. But that wasn't it. The answer to Blue's Clues was a train. Blue wanted to play train by using the box as the front of the train and train cars, a light to see where she was going & the sound note that went choo-choo for the train's whistle. After figuring out Blue's Clues, they started playing train. Steve sings the so long song and the episode ends. Quotes *Steve: Let's Do it Again you wind up Your toy and I'll..? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: No You Don't Want To Wind Up Toys Again? *Blue: (barking No) *Steve: Oh Well What Do You Want to Play? *Steve: Oh, Okay. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Play. Trivia *This is the 1st time that Blue & Steve skidoo into the computer. *Some of the credit music would be used in the Meet Joe Scrapbook episodes, at the beginning of part 1. Gallery Blue's Senses_001.jpg Blue's Senses_002.jpg Blue's Senses_003.jpg Blue's Senses_004.jpg Blue's Senses_005.jpg Blue's Senses_006.jpg Blue's Senses_007.jpg Blue's Senses_008.jpg Blue's Senses_009.jpg Blue's Senses_010.jpg Blue's Senses_011.jpg Blue's Senses_012.jpg Blue's Senses_013.jpg Blue's Senses_014.jpg Blue's Senses_015.jpg Blue's Senses_016.jpg Blue's Senses_017.jpg Blue's Senses_018.jpg Blue's Senses_019.jpg Blue's Senses_020.jpg Blue's Senses_021.jpg Blue's Senses_022.jpg Blue's Senses_023.jpg MAIL!! 27.jpg Post Time Season 2 Blue's Senses.png Blue's Senses_024.jpg Blue's Senses_025.jpg Blue's Senses_026.jpg Blue's Senses_027.jpg Blue's Senses_028.jpg Blue's Senses_029.jpg Blue's Senses_030.jpg Blue's Senses_031.jpg Blue's Senses_032.jpg Blue's Senses_033.jpg Blue's Senses_034.jpg Blue's Senses_036.jpg Blue's Senses_035.jpg Blue's Senses_037.jpg Blue's Senses_038.jpg Blue's Senses_039.jpg Blue's Senses_040.jpg Blue's Senses_041.jpg Blue's Senses_042.jpg Blue's Senses_043.jpg Blue's Senses_044.jpg Blue's Senses_045.jpg Blue's Senses_046.jpg Blue's Senses_047.jpg Blue's Senses_048.jpg Blue's Senses_049.jpg Blue's Senses_050.jpg Blue's Senses_051.jpg Blue's Senses_052.jpg Blue's Senses_053.jpg Blue's Senses_054.jpg Blue's Senses_055.jpg Blue's Senses_056.jpg Blue's Senses_057.jpg Blue's Senses_058.jpg Blue's Senses_059.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1997 Category:Steve Episodes